


Ravenous

by pandameleon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandameleon/pseuds/pandameleon
Summary: Genji decides to pay Sombra a visit at just the right time





	

“Care to join me, Cariño?”

Genji was already peeling off his armor before Sombra was even finished her question. Giddy with excitement and eager to get his hands on the person behind the curtain, he almost tripped over the pieces of armor he had already removed. Once fully stripped, he pulled the cloth back and stepped inside.

“You spoil me.” Genji was taken away by what was in front of him. His girlfriend. Naked and wet, biting her lip, dying for her lover to fuck her senseless. Genji eyed her from head to toe with his pupils blown wide. Almost immediately his hands were on her hips pulling her closer. Sombra wrapped her hands around Genji’s torso, lightly digging her nails into his back.

“Like what you see?” Genji let out a satisfied growl as he buried his face in her neck, placing gentle pecks on the tender flesh there at first. Sombra was irritated at how gentle Genji was, not that she didn’t appreciate it, but the promise of gentle sex did not tickle her fancy. “C’mon babe, you can do better than that. Or are you all bark and no bite?” She smirked at him and bit her lip, eager to see what he had in store.

The lip bite pushed the cyborg right over the edge. Gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises, he bit down, hard, and sucked with enough force to leave a large, purple mark right where her neck meets her shoulder. Sombra let out a yelp at Genji’s sudden vigor, raking her nails right down his back. Genji growled. Sombra’s nails felt so fucking good scratching his artificial skin. Biting down with more force, Sombra squealed and Genji pulled her even closer, so that his hard dick was rubbing against her thigh. Sombra let her hands roam to her lover’s shaft, letting her nails lightly graze from base to tip. Genji moaned into her neck, continuing to suck a hickey into her flesh.

“Something tells me you like getting scratched,” she grinned as she wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and started slowly pumping. Genji bucked his hips into her hand and removed his face from her neck and roughly kissed her, moving a hand down to her entrance and tenderly rubbed at her folds. She moaned into his mouth and scraped her nails down his back. He roughed shoved two fingers into her in an attempt to put her in her place. Sombra pulled away from the kiss and gasped at the new intrusion. Her began to harshly finger-fuck her until she was backed up against the shower wall with Genji’s free hand tenderly wrapped around her throat. Whining in pleasure, she began to pump her lover harder and faster in an attempt to take control. The sound of running water did a poor job of masking the lewd noises spewing from their mouths.

“Fuck, b-baby, p-please don’t-” Sombra cut herself off with a moan as Genji pulled his fingers out of her and stroked her clit with his index finger. He could tell she was close from the way every stroke made her spread thighs tremble. She removed her hand from his cock and scratched Genji right down his chest, drawing a loud groan from him. He withdrew his fingers from her and whined at the loss of sensation.

Genji roughly grabbed her thigh with the hand that was around her throat and positioned his stiff cock at her dripping entrance, roughly sheathing himself inside her. Giving her no time to adjust, he began fucking into her at a brutal pace. Sombra cried out in pleasure and wrapped her arms around Genji’s neck, kissing him harshly; more teeth and tongue than lips. Using his free hand, he kneaded and her ample breasts while maintaining his forceful thrusts.

Genji pulled away from the kiss to readjust slightly, so he could hit her g-spot perfectly. Sombra threw her back in ecstasy and moaned.

“Fuck, y-you feel s-so fucking good around me, babe” Genji keened. He was getting close. He moved his hand so his thumb could ruthlessly rub at her clit. Sombra let wanton noises fall from her open mouth, digging her nails deep into her partner’s firm shoulders, leaving behind crescent moon indents.

“P-please, G-Genji” She whined, burying her face in his neck.

“That’s right, fucking scream my name. Let the whole base know you’re mine” Genji hissed at the feeling on Sombra’s walls clenching down on his cock as her orgasm drew near.

“S-shit. GENJI!” She yelled as she came hard, throwing her head back again the shower wall and squeezing around his shaft, pulling Genji’s climax from him. He came with a shout of her name and his hands gripping her thighs so hard he was sure he left bruises.

He pulled out and removed his hands from her thighs and kindly pulled her into his embrace, kissing her forehead first then her lips. Looking into her dark blue eyes, he could tell she was exhausted.

“Are you ok? Was I too rough?” Genji inquired. She smiled back at him as she caught her breath

“I-I’m fine, but I’d like to stop standing,” she gave him a tired smile. Genji turned off the water and helped her out of the shower. He handed her a towel then reached for one himself. Once they were both dry, he bent down and moved one arm under her knees and the other on her back and carried her bridal style out of the shower and into the bedroom, and placed her down on the bed.

“If I had known you were that this good I would have chased you down a lot earlier” She told him, snuggling herself under the sheets. Genji pulled over the covers and joined her on the bed, lifting an arm as an invitation to cuddle. Sombra accepted and inched herself closer to her lover, resting her head on his chest and letting her hand rest on his cheek, her thumb tracing the scarred tissue.

“I did not think you would be interested” He smiled, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair affectionately.

“Two words: cyber penis”

**Author's Note:**

> BRB going to church because I have SINNED  
> No fr I need to see more of this paring these two are my OTP as of right now  
> If you enjoyed, don't forget to leave kudos  
> Feedback is always appreciated  
> You have a very sinful day <3


End file.
